


5 things Jim hates about Dwight and the one thing he really hates about Dwight

by Basketballer3511



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Dwight, Dwight Being Cute With Kids, Fluff, Jealous Jim, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Jim, Original Character(s), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Basically what the title says, but it's really not hate that Jim is feeling.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	5 things Jim hates about Dwight and the one thing he really hates about Dwight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos, they are really appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy this!

1: How oblivious Dwight is

"I mean how can Dwight not even notice that the intern is flirting with him. It's honestly sad how oblivious he is to someone blatantly flirting with him" Jim said, concluding his mini-rant to Pam with a huge bite of sandwich, who was slowly eating her mixed berry yogurt. "Maybe he's not interested" Pam replied, scooping her yogurt slowly out of its container. Jim hummed and took a sip of his water, "maybe" he replied, before crunching on a carrot.

After lunch, Jim made his way to his desk, which was currently being sat on top of by the intern that Jim had grown to despise. He sat on the border between where Dwight and Jim's desk met, his legs dangling close to Dwight's. Dwight looked captivated by whatever the intern was saying, staring intently at him and nodding along with whatever he was saying. Jim rolled his eyes in his head, "what could the dumb intern be saying that was so interesting to Dwight?" he bitterly thought. When Jim finally sat down at his desk, Dwight immediately grew silent. He whispered a "I'll talk to you later" to the intern, before he turned back to his work. The intern left shortly after that. Jim glared at his retreating figure and then turned his attention to Dwight. "Something top secret Dwight?" Jim asked, a smirk on his face. Dwight let out a huff as he shifted his papers, "no and it's none of your business anyway" Dwight replied, not even bothering to look up at Jim. Jim tried to think of another way to engage Dwight and make him look up at him, but the work on his desk that he had been avoiding since the morning was piling up, so with some effort he turned to it and began working, sulking the entire time.

The intern who's name was Allen, returned to Dwight's desk, immediately engaging him in conversation. Jim sighed in frustration, but when neither Dwight or Allen acknowledged him he rolled his eye in annoyance. As their conversation became more animated, Jim's agitation reached a new high. He crumpled the paper he was holding in his hand and placed his head in arms. When Allen still hadn't left even after 20 minutes, even after all the clues Jim had been dropping to make him leave like sighing every 2 minutes and typing and clicking rather aggressively on his keyboard, he finally lost his temper. "Don't you have other things to do Allen" he spat out the name, his face warming up in his anger. Allen flinched from where he was standing and looked over to Jim before he quickly yelped a "sorry" and scurried away. Dwight looked at Jim with a furious expression, his face twisted in a scowl. "What the hell was that for?" Dwight yelled at Jim. Before Jim could respond Dwight interrupted him. "You just can't handle that someone isn't paying attention to you and bowing down to you and they actually care about the things I like, so of course you scare that person away. Because it's always Jim's way or no way, right Jim? " Dwight asked menacingly. Jim tried to respond, his mouth open in shock at Dwight's outburst. Dwight let out a huff, before angrily walking out of the office.

Pam looked up from the reception desk, watching the two get into an argument. She thought Jim had done another prank and Dwight had just noticed it, but when she saw the venomous expression on his face she knew it was not one of those times. Her heart sped up when she saw Dwight stomp out of the office, an angry expression still on his face even after confronting Jim. She looked at Jim who looked hopeless, his eyes and mouth still wide open in shock. Pam ran after Dwight, hoping to calm him down. She found him on a bench outside, partially hidden by a tree. "Dwight" Pam breathlessly said from her dash outside. Dwight looked up but didn't say anything until she sat down next to him, rubbing her arms from the cold air. "I'm sick of it" Dwight said, looking at her with a defeated expression on his face. "I just can't be happy here" he said. "Oh Dwight" Pam said, reaching over to rub Dwight's back. "He didn't mean it, I think he was just mad you weren't paying attention to him, but Allen instead" she said, a soft smile on her lips. Dwight looked at her and let out a "pfft", "Why would he be jealous of Allen?" Dwight questioned, genuinely surprised. Pam was about to answer, but she realized even Jim didn't know why he was jealous of Allen, even though it obviously was because Jim wanted Dwight to pay attention and banter with him only. She told Dwight, "I don't know", fibbing to her friend, but figuring it was something Dwight and Jim would have to talk about and not for her to tell.

When the two made their way inside Jim jumped out of his chair to face the front of the office. Dwight walked by him and ignored him the rest of the day, but Jim did notice over the past few days that Dwight seemed to be spending less time with Allen, which for some reason made him feel happier. "Weird" he thought, but ignored it and continued to talk with Pam. His spot where he was standing coincidently giving him the perfect view of Dwight as he worked.

2: How he hums while he works

Dwight was in his second rendition of some dumb rock song that he wouldn't stop humming to when Jim stopped him. "Dwight, you're doing it again" Jim said, looking up from his work, rubbing his eyes with the sides of his hands. "Huh, oh sorry" Dwight said, stunned by how lost he was in his work that he hadn't even noticed that he was humming. He returned back to his work, slightly red in the face. Jim watched Dwight scramble after Jim called him out for humming, he wasn't sure why he had stopped Dwight. It got annoying after hearing the same song being hummed, but it was interesting to see Dwight get so lost in his work that he let down his walls and started to hum his favorite songs. Jim guessed it was seeing the normally uptight and overly masculine cover Dwight always wore being broken down by Jim and revealing a flustered Dwight. It was strange how seeing this softer side of Dwight made Jim's skin heat up and his heart and stomach clench in a weird way.

After staring at Dwight for an inappropriately long time, he turned himself back to his work, but was unable to concentrate. He got up to go say "hi" to Pam for the 80th time today, to relive some of the restless energy he had gathered from his thoughts about Dwight. Pam looked at Jim expectedly, she gave him a knowing smile, that he couldn't decipher what it meant. He gave her a puzzled look and a "what Beesly?". She internally rolled her eyes, Jim was so thick headed sometimes she thought. After the whole outburst on Allen and seeing Jim's inability to survive even an hour without interacting with Dwight, Pam had reached the conclusion that Jim was hopelessly in love with Dwight and he had no idea about it. "Nothing" Pam responded, her tone contradicting her words. "Oh really?" Jim said, his tone light, but he was genuinely confused about why Pam was holding something back from him.

Jim's worries were put on the side when Michael emerged from his office and called Jim into his office. "Hey Michael I was just..." he tried to explain why he was at Pam's desk instead of working, but Michael waved him off. "Jim I called you in here..." Michael said pinching the bridge of his nose, "because I need you to take Dwight away for the day tomorrow" Michael said with a serious expression on his face. "Um why?" Jim asked, a confused expression on his face and his voice sounding a little panicked. "It's take your kid to work day tomorrow and he did not do well last time with the kids so I want him out" Michael confessed to Jim. Jim let out the air he had been holding. Of course Michael was requesting such an insane thing. "Michael just tell Dwight to behave, I'm sure he'll be fine" Jim said. Michael looked at Jim unconvinced, but decided Dwight missing a whole day of work would be bad for business. "Alright" he agreed, "get out of here Jimbo" Michael said. Jim gave a small smile, before making his way out of the office his hands in his pockets.

3\. Dwight is actually good with kids

"And this right here is a stapler" Dwight said in a sing-song voice to the child he had in his lap, who was joyfully listening to everything Dwight was saying. Jim looked up from his computer to look at Dwight and Andy's nephew, Aidan, who had taken a liking to Dwight of all people. Dwight held the four year old gently by the waist, Aidan holding Dwight's pointer finger in his hand. His head comfortably lay against Dwight's chest and he kept pointing at things with his free hand asking Dwight what they were. Instead of Dwight sneering at the child and calling him stupid, Dwight was surprisingly accommodating. He would calmly and gently tell the child what the thing was and how it worked, he even let Aidan have a pretend sales call, with Pam on the other end. Dwight's face looked happy and he had a smile on his face since Aidan had come into the office and decided the only place he wanted to sit was on Dwight's lap. Jim couldn't explain why seeing Dwight so good with kids left him with a weird feeling. His skin was sweltering and he felt as if he was drowning in the emotion called love . "Fuck" he thought, this can't be happening. He pushed himself out of his chair, feeling a little light headed. He swayed slightly, causing Dwight to look at him with some concern. Dwight raised his eyebrows, "Jim?" he asked, looking like he was going to get up and help stabilize Jim. Jim's eyes widened when he realized if he actually passed out right now Dwight would be the one who would catch him and he really didn't think he could handle Dwight holding him right now. "I'm fine" Jim quickly said, before rushing to the kitchen. Pam jumped out of her chair as well and ran to the kitchen where Jim was. "Jim" she said, a concerned look on her face. Jim had gone and gabbed an ice pack from the freezer and was pressing it against his flushed face, a panicked look on his face. "I love Dwight, I love Dwight" he said over and over again, his tone sounding alarmed. "Oh boy" Pam said, "are you okay?" she asked, placing her arm around Jim. "No" Jim said, shaking his head.

4\. How stubborn he was

Jim's solution to whenever he had an issue was pranking. It eased some of the tension that Jim always would let build up and that high of completing the prank and waiting for the reaction of the recipient was always something he ached to see, especially when it was Dwight's reaction he was waiting for. Of course most times when he pranked, Dwight got mad or made a complaint to Michael that would go nowhere, but this time maybe Jim had went too far. Jim knew he had a bit of a pigtail pulling issue with Dwight as Pam so graciously pointed out that, like boys on the playground trying to get a girls attention they would be purposefully mean to their crush, which Pam argued was exactly what Jim was doing to Dwight. Jim tried to argue against that, but after a few examples from Pam he was forced to concede.

"Dwight come on just let it go" Jim pleaded, Dwight looked at Jim with a resolute expression. He had said he would never speak to Jim again and that was a vow he would not break. Jim hadn't thought anything of it when Dwight promised to never talk to him again, but 40 minutes later when Jim needed Dwight's help he realized how serious the situation was. He asked about the serial number of one of their papers and nothing but silence followed his request so he asked again thinking nothing of it. When he asked again and still silence greeted him, that's when Jim realized Dwight wasn't joking. "Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" Jim asked, exasperated. Dwight continued his silence, "wow real grown up" Jim said, annoyed at Dwight for his childish tactic, but his annoyance was soon replaced with stress. It was nearing the end of the day and still Dwight had not spoken with him once. He desperately pleaded with Dwight to talk with him, he even called Dwight to try and trick him into talking to him, but Dwight merely hung up, never saying a word. Jim dismally gave up. He shut his computer off and packed his stuff. Before he left though, he placed a note on Dwight's empty desk.

The note read: 

Dear Dwight,

I am sorry for embarrassing you, I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me.

Jim, the idiot.

He placed a baby otter sticker to the side of the letter, because he knew Dwight liked them and then made his way out of the office. He saw Dwight's car still in the parking lot, even though he had left the office more than 10 minutes ago. He made his way to the passenger side of the car hoping it was open. "Hey you're here" Dwight said enthusiastically, before he looked up and saw it was Jim peaking his head into his car. His expression quickly changed from happy to annoyed. "Dammit Jim get out" Dwight said, agitated. Jim was about to reply with a childish come back when Allen appeared next to him. "Dwight?" Allen asked, surprised to see Jim looking into Dwight's car. Jim straightened up, "uh sorry Allen, just had to say goodnight to Dwight. Bye Dwight" he quickly said before quickly moving to his own car. Dwight watched him go through his rear view mirror, a weird expression on Dwight's face. "Ready to go to the bar?" Allen asked, buckling his seatbelt. "What? Oh yeah, sorry yeah" Dwight replied, shaking his head from his thoughts. "Shoot I forgot my wallet" Dwight said, realizing it wasn't in his pocket. "I'll wait here" Allen told him. Dwight rushed into the building, making his way to his desk. He paused when he saw a folded white piece of paper. He took a pencil, swatting it open to make sure nothing harmful was in it. He peered over to see what was written. He read Jim's words and noticed the sticker of a baby otter next to it. A soft smile graced his face, a soft tingle went up his spine and his stomach had a feeling that had been described to him as "butterflies in your stomach." He assumed this is what that felt like, although it was a stupid analogy in his opinion. He touched the paper, running his fingers over where Jim had wrote his name and called himself an idiot, he smiled again when he read that line. 

He grabbed his wallet and made his way outside, locking the office up. Jim looked up from his car and saw Dwight coming out of the office. In his hands he was clutching close to his chest the piece of paper Jim had written for him. Jim ducked his head down and smiled. He could go home in peace knowing that Dwight knew his apology was sincere. 

5\. He was a clingy drunk

The few times that Jim had spent time with Dwight out of work was either at the Dundies, sales calls, or sometimes at a bar for a night out with coworkers. In the first two occasions, Dwight didn't drink because he was the MC and took his job very seriously. For obvious reasons he couldn't drink at work, especially when pitching to potential clients. When Dwight was at the bar with his coworkers he would order one or two beers, but never more then that. He couldn't afford to be off guard in case of an attack or if Michael needed a ride home. When Allen had asked Dwight to go to the bar for a Friday night drink, Dwight agreed. The two got a private table in the back of the bar. Conversation flowed easily between them and so did the drinks. Dwight soon was feeling the tell tale signs that he was tipsy. His skin was flushed and his laughs and words weren't as guarded as they usually were. After months of drinking wine made from beets, it shouldn't have come to a surprise to him that he got drunk so quickly. 

In the middle of a heated debate over who was the best villain on Battlestar Galactica, Allen received a phone call. He tried to ignore it, but the caller kept calling. "Go" Dwight said, playfully shooing him away. After a couple minutes of waiting Dwight got bored, so he pulled out his phone, which consequently pulled out Jim's letter out with it. Dwight had folded it and put it in his pocket before entering his car back at the office. He didn't know why but he didn't want Allen to ask him about it or see it. Dwight's heart shamelessly raced when he looked at the letter again. In the dim light and with more than 3 drinks in his system, he let himself feel emotions he usually blocked out. He read the words again, feeling childishly giddy. As if on autopilot, he opened his phone and scrolled all the way to Jim's name. With his altered state of mind, Dwight's usual inhibition was gone and replaced with the want to call Jim, so he did. "Jim" Dwight yelled into the phone. "Dwight?" Jim asked, his voice slightly raspy. "Were you sleeping?" Dwight asked again, his voice still loud and elated. "Yeah I fell asleep" Jim said, letting out a yawn. Dwight laughed over the phone, "it's Friday" he said, drawing out the "y." Jim chuckled, "yes it is Friday. Are you drunk Dwight?" Jim asked, a soft smile on his face. "No you're the one who's drunk" Dwight said, his limited mental capacity leaving him to resort to a childish response. Jim laughed again, "sure Dwight if you say so." Dwight stayed on the phone for a while longer, before he realized how long Allen had been gone for. "I think Allen ditched me" Dwight admitted, his voice small. Jim felt his happy mood deflate when he heard Dwight say that, "what makes you think that?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. "He's been gone for a while" Dwight said, looking around the bar to see if he could get a glimpse of Allen. When he couldn't he rested his palm against his forehead, and let out a pitiful laugh. "This is embarrassing. I don't even know why I called you, I'm supposed to not be talking with you for the rest of my life" Dwight said. Jim laughed, "yeah you are, but I'm not surprised it didn't work out because I am a super great guy to talk to" Jim said, a small smile on his face. Dwight scoffed, but let out a small chuckle. "I disagree" he said, but his tone was light. A silence followed after that, "Dwight you still there?" Jim asked, his voice slightly tense. "Yeah" Dwight replied, whispering. "Stay on with me until Allen comes and if he doesn't I'll come pick you up" Jim offered. "Okay" Dwight agreed, his heart clenching, feeling an emotion he had so rarely felt. The two chatted about what Dwight was drinking, when Allen returned. Dwight let out a hasty goodbye, before shutting his phone. "I'm so sorry" Allen said, "my roommate called and told me he had another commitment so he had to pick me up now or I won't have a ride, so I have to go. Will you be okay? " Allen asked, apologetically. Dwight nodded, "of course go ahead, I'll see you at work." Allen nodded and gave him an apologetic smile, before making his way out of the bar. 

Dwight stayed in his seat for a while, just listening to the buzz of the bar. He reached for his phone and called Jim's number for the second time that night. "Hey Jim, I'm sorry, can you pick me up?" Dwight asked sheepishly. Jim agreed and quickly grabbed his keys and headed out. Dwight sat on the curb waiting for Jim to pull up. He got up from the curb and swayed a little, from the sudden movement. "Woah" Jim said, running over to hold Dwight. He gently placed his hand on Dwight's back and used the other hand to hold onto Dwight's shoulder. "What are you wearing?" Dwight asked, frowning. Jim looked down at his flannel pajamas, "what you called me so I came" he said defensively. Dwight eyed his pajamas again, but then made his way into the car with the help of Jim. "Hey Jim" Dwight said, reaching up to touch Jim's cheek. "Can you drive my car to Dundler Mifflin?" Jim stood there exasperated by Dwight's request, but he agreed. "Okay I'll be back in like 5 minutes, don't throw up in my car okay?"Jim said. Dwight nodded and dosed off in Jim's car, only awakened by the sound of Jim shutting his car door. 

Jim drove slowly, trying to avoid any bumps or sharp turns so that Dwight wouldn't wake up. "Dwight" Jim whispered, lightly jostling his shoulder to wake him up. Dwight merely grunted, but didn't wake up. "Dammit" Jim muttered, before reaching down to gather Dwight in his arms. He placed his arm under Dwight's knees and his other hand on Dwight's back. He took Dwight out of the car, making sure to not hit his head against the car. He shut the door with his foot, before rearranging Dwight in his arms and trudging up to Dwight's house. "Dwight" Jim said again whispering a little louder this time. "Where are your keys?" he asked. Dwight let out a grumble, before reaching to his pocket and pulling them out. Jim looked at Dwight with amusement, he had tricked him into carrying him into his house. Drunk Dwight was really something else. He turned Dwight over and opened the door, making his way into the farmhouse. He shut the door quietly behind him and made his way up the stairs. He got to a door that said "private" and he figured that was Dwight's room. He nudged the door open and made his way to Dwight's bed. Dwight lay in Jim's arms, his face turned towards Jim's chest. "Dwight I'm going to put you down" Jim said, detangling one of Dwight's arms from his neck and placing him gently down onto his sheets. Dwight nodded, laying still on the bed. Jim made his way to the edge of the bed and reached down to take off Dwight's shoes. He gently placed them on the ground, before turning back to face Dwight. Dwight's eyes were closed, so he figured that was his cue to leave. 

Jim almost made it out of the bedroom when his shoulder hit the door. Jim squeezed his eyes shut in panic, he tuned around to make sure Dwight hadn't been disturbed. Dwight lifted his upper body from the bed. "Jim" Dwight called out, his voice slightly slurred from the drinks and from how suddenly tired he was. "Yeah?" Jim said, "can you come here?" Dwight asked. Jim slowly crept to the bed, making his way to where Dwight was laying down. "What's up" he asked?" sitting down on the edge of the bed. Dwight reached over to place his hand on top of Jim's, "thanks for picking me up from the bar and for the note and sticker. It was cute" he added as an afterthought, his face sincere. "No problem" Jim said, taking his hand and flipping it so that his finger loosely laced with Dwight's. "Can you stay here?" Dwight asked, quietly, his face covered in a bright blush. Jim wanted to protest, but his resolve was quickly broken when he realized how tired he was himself and how it would be safer to sleep a bit and then drive home. How bad could it be to sleep with the person you were in love with and they would never know that you were in love with them?

Really bad. Jim soon discovered when he lay to the other side of Dwight keeping a safe distance between them. As Dwight settled into sleep, he became hot and started stripping his work clothes off till he was just in his boxers and his white wife beater. The space between them seemed to diminish. Jim lay still, stiff as a board, trying to not move closer to the heat Dwight's body was providing. Dwight rolled over towards Jim, letting out soft snores against Jim's neck. Jim lay still, breathing slowly so that Dwight wouldn't wake up and push Jim off his bed. His eyes became heavier and soon he too had fallen asleep. Dwight lay himself on top of Jim, his arm draped across Jim and his face snuggled in the area between his neck and shoulder.

The morning light swept into the room, bathing Jim and Dwight in the morning light. Dwight rubbed his eyes in the morning light, not completely aware yet that Jim was next to him and that he was the person he was using as a pillow. Dwight let out a little yelp when he saw Jim laying next to him, completely passed out. Dwight lay still on the bed, not daring to move and disturb Jim. Jim slowly started to regain consciousness, he let out a groan before stretching his arms and yawning. He turned his head to the side and jumped in shock. "Dwight" he said, his eyes wide as he looked at Dwight. Dwight stared back at Jim, a sheepish expression on his face. "Hey Jim" he said, "hey" Jim responded a soft smile on his face, his breathing returning to normal. Dwight started to relax again when he saw Jim smile. He turned towards Jim and turned his body to face him. The two lay in silence, just enjoying the peace of a Saturday morning and the sound of birds. The sound of Dwight's phone buzzing, startled both of them out of their peaceful haze. Dwight grabbed for his phone and saw Allen's name flashing across the screen. Dwight turned it off, but it seemed their moment had been ruined, because Jim was sitting on the side of the bed, pulling his shoes on. "I think I'll head out, I'll see you on Monday" Jim quickly said, making his way to the door. "Oh yeah. Thanks again Jim... for everything" Dwight said, he felt unable to hide the disappointment of Jim leaving from his voice or his face, but Jim didn't seem to notice. He tapped the door and smiled at Dwight, saying "Bye" once more and making his way out of the farm. 

\+ 1 He would never love Jim, at least that's what Jim thought 

Jim lay his messenger bag on the ground and slowly shrugged off his jacket. Dwight looked up to Jim and gave him a small smile before returning to his conversation with Allen. "Guess Allen hadn't left Dwight in the bar" Jim thought, slightly bitter from this revelation. He trudged to Pam's desk, putting his arms onto her desk. "Hey Jim" Pam said, looking up tiredly at Jim. "Hey Pam" Jim said, a sleepy smile on his face. Pam looked over at Dwight's desk and saw that Allen was talking with him. She looked back at Jim with a sorry expression on her face. Jim shrugged his shoulders, "it's okay" he whispered to her. Pam felt disappointed for Jim, she had hoped their Friday night would be a good segway to something between the two, but with how close Allen and Dwight were talking to each other it seemed unlikely. 

Michael noticed the worn out looks on his employees faces. He knew it was a Monday, but still he needed them to be inspired. "Okay 5 minutes, conference room meeting" Michael yelled, startling the office workers. The employees slowly made their way into the conference room, stifling yawns in their hands and blinking their tired eyes. "We" Michael said, clapping his hands. "We are all going to be going to poor Richard's tonight and we are getting this tired energy out of this office. Okay!" Michael said, as enthusiastically as possible. A couple people groaned in protest, Angela who was sitting in the front, rolled her eyes and said "no." "Come on guys, it's mandatory" Michael said, lying so that they would all come. More groans of protest were met, but Michael was already walking out of the conference room and making his way to his office. 

The day went by slowly, many of the workers dreading the mandatory "meeting" at the bar. Even Dwight didn't seem as enthusiastic as he normally was by anything that Michael said. After getting drunk on Friday and suffering a hangover on Saturday, he was hesitant to even be near a bar. The office cleared up at 5, all going in their separate cars to meet at the bar. 

Jim arrived about 15 minutes after everyone else. He sat in his car, working up the energy to be around people after a long day of work. Jim walked toward a table occupied by Pam and Dwight. "Where's Allen?" Jim asked, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. "He couldn't come" Dwight responded, sipping on his water. Jim nodded, waving off a server. He didn't feel like drinking tonight, he just wanted to go home and sleep. Jim smiled at Pam who was across from him. She smiled back, raising her eyebrows at him. He gave her a questioning gaze. She smiled once more, before saying "Oh no, Roy just texted me. I have to get going" she said frowning, but Jim could see that the frown wasn't real. "Wow" Jim thought, "well played Beesly." "How do you know that?, your phone wasn't even out" Jim asked, cocking his head to the side. Pam gave Jim a warning look, "I had checked it under the table" she replied, quickly coming up with a lie. Dwight looked at Pam, disappointed his friend had to leave, but he understood. "Bye Pam, see you tomorrow" he said, patting her hand gently. She smiled at Dwight, before grabbing her bag and patting Jim on the back. He couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle.

Jim and Dwight sat in a compatible silent, Dwight still sipping on his water slowly. Michael began to talk, breaking the side conversations going on. He talked about taking initiative and coming to work with good attitudes. Dwight placed his arm on the table and lay his head on his palm. His shoulder unintentionally brushed against Jim's as he leaned more into his hand. His eyes started to flutter shut, he was slowly drifting into sleep, lulled by the murmured sounds of the bar. His body started to tilt, his head felt heavy. 

Jim looked over to see Dwight's head bent in an awkward position. He looked like he was going to fall asleep any second. He shifted quietly closer toward Dwight, so that the next time his head would start to droop, it would land on Jim's shoulder. After a couple of minutes, Dwight's head finally met with Jim's shoulder. Instead of flinching awake, he snuggled closer into Jim. Jim turned his head to look at Dwight, a soft smile on his lips. He shut his eyes for a second, savoring the moment. 

Michael let out a yelp and clapped his hands again, stirring Dwight awake. Dwight looked around confused, before looking at Jim. "Sorry" Dwight said to Jim, looking at him slightly ashamed. "It's fine" Jim whispered, smiling at Dwight. Dwight looked at Jim for a while, his expression soft. Jim felt his heart beating quickly, his stomach fluttering. 

"I think i'm going to go home and sleep" Dwight said, rubbing his tired eyes. "Okay" Jim nodded, "here, I'll take you to your car" Jim said, taking his jacket off of his chair. "You don't have to" Dwight said, but he didn't hold up much of a protest. The two walked out of the bar, Dwight waving goodbye to Michael and a few of his coworkers. Jim stuffed his hands in his pockets, the light chill of the night air causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. They made their way to Dwight's car, standing at the drivers side. Dwight leaned his back against the door, looking at Jim. 

Jim looked back at Dwight, a slight smile on his face. "You're going to get cold" Jim told Dwight, noticing that he was shivering. "Oh yeah" Dwight said, suddenly aware of his cold skin, but he remained still, basking in Jim's presence. Dwight had slowly moved from leaning against the car door, to being closer to Jim. He tilted his neck up, looking directly at Jim's face. His shoulder rubbed gently against Jim's. Jim looked at Dwight, his face looked a little helpless. Dwight let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding. Standing this close to Jim, left his heart hammering, his mind an array of thoughts. Their moment was broken with the buzzing of a phone. Dwight and Jim both scrambled, reaching into their pockets to see who's phone was ringing. "Oh it's Allen" Dwight said, his tone sounding disappointed and his eyes wide. "Oh you better get that" Jim awkwardly said, rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers. "Yeah" Dwight said, suddenly breathless. "Can I kiss you?" he said suddenly, staring at Jim with wide eyes. Jim's eyes widened in shock, trying to find the right words to say. "Yes" he finally sputtered out, jumping forward to wrap his arms around Dwight. Dwight went on his tiptoes and connected his lips with Jim's. 

Jim tilted his head to the side, allowing Dwight better access to his lips. Dwight pressed his lips against Jim's, reaching up to wrap his arm around Jim's neck. Dwight pulled back, his face flushed and his lips bright pink. Jim looked at Dwight, pleasantly surprised. Neither said a word, both shyly looking at each other. Jim nervously bit his lip, unsure whether Dwight was okay or not. Dwight smiled shyly and let out a laugh, pushing his hair back. "That was nice" Dwight admitted, Jim chuckled. "Yeah" Jim said, smiling again, before dipping down to kiss Dwight again. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Dwight's. "Sorry I just had to kiss you again" he said. Dwight placed his hand against the side of Jim's face, "it's fine" he said, looking up and smiling up at Jim. 

"I thought you were into Allen" Jim suddenly admitted, his cheeks pink. "What?" Dwight said, before he thought back to Pam saying that Jim might've been jealous of Allen. "Ha" he laughed, "that's why Pam said you were jealous" Dwight said, poking Jim on the shoulder. "What" Jim asked, incredulously. "Yes Pam said you were jealous and I didn't believe her, but you were!" Dwight said, his face looking like he had won the lottery. Jim shook his head, wanting to deny the information, but then was caught off guard by Dwight saying Pam thought he was jealous. "Did you know Pam left on purpose so we could spend time together?" Jim asked. "No, huh, guess we owe Pam a thank you" Dwight said, a smile on his face. Jim smiled back at Dwight, "you know that day when Aidan was with you and I almost fell over? It was because I realized I love you" Jim admitted, feeling like now was the time to let everything out in the open. Dwight looked up surprised at what Jim had said. "Really?" he asked, "yeah" Jim nodded. Dwight threw himself forward to kiss Jim again, grabbing the back of his head. Jim steadied himself by tilting into Dwight and wrapping his arms around him. "I love you too" Dwight said, placing his hand on the back of Jim's neck. Jim smiled and gave Dwight a peck on his lips. Dwight shivered in the cold, "come on, you need to get home it's cold" Jim said, rubbing Dwight's arms to warm him up. Dwight grabbed Jim's hands that were warming him up and held them in his hands, pushing Jim closer to him. He reached up one more time to kiss Jim, "love you" he whispered. Jim smiled at Dwight and hugged him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Allen and Andy's nephew in this aren't real characters in the office, I just needed them for the plot lol. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
